


Let Me Help You Out

by Grotesque (Grotesque_Flower)



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: ... triangular handjobs..., Dipper is 13, M/M, Smut, Triangle!Bill Cipher, Triangular smut, i thought this was gonna be just 2k words top, is it even smut if its a damn triangle, the expressions im making rightnow cannot be explained
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 21:35:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6724489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grotesque_Flower/pseuds/Grotesque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dipper's hormones are twisting into his dreams and he's too ashamed to get off, Bill gets tired of not being able to do his job and offers to help him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Help You Out

**Author's Note:**

> aRE YOU HAPPY LANX

Wendy was right, being a teenager was the absolute worse. Somehow he had started feeling even more awkward and sweaty than before, and he didn’t even think that was scientifically possible. Might explain why he was so damn thirsty all the time. He knew things from tv, and apparently grunkle Stan had told him all about the birds and the bees, what that confusing metaphor was about but Dipper honestly couldn’t remember. Probably another one of the old man’s memory lapses. He knew, and would scoff and roll his eyes about it but never really thought he would ever actually be the type of person who would nervously chew on his lip in the dead of night with the laptop perched closely in his lap while he stared wide eyed at the search engine.

He was thankful that Mabel had decided to go over to Candy’s for a sleepover leaving him to have their shared room all to himself for the night. His worried gaze flickered over to the door and then back at the bright laptop screen and back before he squeezed his eyes shut. Quickly typing out the first word for what he was trying to look for as vaguely as he possibly could. He got the first word down and hit the ‘r’ button before he slammed the computer shut far louder than he was hoping for.

“I can’t do this!” He whined aloud to himself and shoved the now closed laptop off of his lap and onto the bed before he curled up. He chewed on his lip and ran his fingers through his bangs, the heel of his palm brushing against his heated forehead.

He knew what he needed to do. Well, he didn’t _need_ to but trying to just sleep his hormones off was harder than it sounded. It all hit him like a kick to the teeth. And when he did actually manage to sleep they weaseled their way into his unconsciousness. Which always made him wake up with a pink dusting his cheeks and caused him to roll over onto his side and bury his face into the pillow or blanket. Even using his imagination got him embarrassed and flustered, his paranoia spiking and fearing that someone somewhere could get into his head and know what it was he was thinking of. Think of him as a huge pervert…

He brought his knees up to his chest at some point and hugged his arms around them to bury his face. He was getting desperate, and he wasn’t the only one who knew that. Bill knew… He wasn’t much of a threat anymore, or at least not at the moment. But he was still as annoying as ever, popping in and out just to bug Dipper. He always told him it was because he was bored, or he pitied his loneliness, it was usually some new excuse every time. Dipper wasn’t sure though if Bill bothered the others or not, but preferred to believe that he didn’t. He didn’t know why though.

“You’re crying again,” a voice cut through Dipper’s hazed thoughts and he looked up and around the room to see no one, “In your head, kid.”

Dipper sighed, “I’m not crying. Just, what are you doing here.”

“Told you a billion and four times before but I suppose I’ll tell you again,” Dipper heard footsteps echo in his head and pounded at his temples, God he hated when Bill did that just to annoy him. Carefully the triangular form of the demon appeared in front of him and caused him to instinctively lean away from him. It gave Bill the perfect place to sit on his kneecap, “I’m a dream demon. Keyword; dream. Meaning if you’re not asleep, I can’t do my job. Although, I do gotta say. When you _are_ asleep, your recent dreams have been pretty messed up lately. I mean really, you need help.”

Dipper groaned, of course he would say something, “No shit Sherlock.”

“Hey! A kid your age shouldn’t be using such a foul language,” the demon pointed his cane at him, Dipper leaning back and going cross-eyed as he stared at the tip just an inch or so away from the tip of his nose. Bill sighed and dropped the cane entirely and before it hit anything it disappeared into nothing, “Seriously, kid, you should do something about it. I mean if you wanna get off, get off. If you don’t your dreams are just gonna keep getting more and more persistent,” he looked at his nonexistent fingernails nonchalantly, “I mean, like I said I’m a dream demon, and I could fix all of your problems.”

“You can?” Dipper perked up, he shouldn’t have shown any interst in what the demon was saying but he couldn’t help it.

“Of course I can! For a price,” Bill’s near cat-like pupil shifted to look at the human. Dipper scowled, “Aw, don’t give me that look, you don’t even know what I was gonna ask for!”

“I’m not making any deals with you-“

“Hey, I never said a deal! I said price, and that could mean _anything!”_

Dipper sighed and huffed, leaning back against the headboard and folded his arms sternly over his chest, “Bill, just get lost.”

“How can I get lost when I know everything, including directions?” the demon spoke cheekily, and the mortal of the two rolled his eyes at the comment, “And besides, I don’t want to. I want you to do something about your gross dreams so I can get back to screwing with your head.”

“When you put it like that I don’t want to.”

“Okay, but like I said, hear me out. The longer you wait the worse it’s gonna get, you can ignore it all you want but hormones are monsters and will make your life miserable!” He noticed how Dipper’s eyes narrowed in on him, and before he could form the question on his tongue Bill raised his hands and answered his unspoken words, “Yeesh, look, I know a thing or twelve about humans and hormones, you know I do the whole possession thing with plenty of people. Not to mention a few other things that have nothing to do with you.”

Dipper’s scowl slowly turned into a pout of frustration after a minute, he was so exhausted and Bill was annoying but what could he truly do? He looked over to the floor and felt the demon’s cane tap at his cheek to catch his attention, “Hey, kid, no pouting. It’s gross.”

“Bill,” Dipper started but of course the demon had to butt in with some dumb comment.

“Would you hear that, you said my name without any anger or annoyance, you should do that more often. Sounds nice.”

He rolled his eyes and sighed for what had to be the several thousandth time in the past hour, “Does it really get worse?”

“What? Hormones? Oh yeah! First you can’t sleep, and then when you’re around people you feel uncomfortable, your mind wont stop thinking about all that sweaty gross stuff humans do! And next thing you know you’re embarrassing yourself in front of everyone all because you didn’t get off!”

“That’s awfully specific…” Dipper raised an eyebrow at him.

Bill crossed his legs and snapped his fingers together before pointing at the other, “Hey! I just thought of something! Is the reason you wont get off is because you don’t know how?”

“What kind of question is that?!”

“Your reaction is making me think that I’m right,” he sat back and folded his arms, a smug look took to his features.

Dipper sighed, why the hell was he even talking to a triangle about this?! He didn’t know… “I know how… I just, think it’s gross… Only weirdos and creeps do that…”

“Says who? Everyone gets off! Guys, girls-“

“Girls..?”

“Oh yeah! If not more than guys! You humans have a weird conception of how girls are complete prudes, but if you could just see what they dream of and what they think of. I mean that redhead chick? Oh ma-“

“Bill! I don’t wanna hear it!” Dipper’s face flushed red at the words and refused to even think about that.

”Okay, okay, okay, don’t have an aneurism at your age,” Bill rolled his eye, “Look, Pine Tree, say what you will about creeps and weirdos. If you don’t wanna do it, than how about someone else does?”

Dipper looked at the demon on his knee with wide eyes, he was confused and worried, and dare he admit intrigued, “What… What do you mean?”

“Aw, where did that spark of annoyance go? You sound like a puppy,” if Bill had a mouth, or rather if his mouth were visible in the moment it would be holding a wicked smile as he eyed Dipper, “It’s cute, really. Anyway, what I mean is if you don’t want to get off by yourself, then let someone else do it. That someone else being me.”

Instead of yelling a no or some profanity Dipper simply swallowed and watched the way the demon seemed to impatiently tap his foot in the air as he waited for him to speak, “What… Why-“

“Am I being so blunt? Because I’m tired of not being able to play around in your dreamscape, honestly those wet dreams annoy me and I’d rather not deal with them. So you do this, we do this, and those dreams can buzz off until your teenager horniness comes back and I have to either A.) wait for you to suck it up and jerk it, or B.) I come back, pester you, we have some banter, and then I do my thing and boom! You’re out like a baby and dream of sweet things like ponies and rainbows until I get back into that head of yours and have some chaotic fun. Besides! You’ll love it!”

Bill’s words seemed to go a mile a minute just for the sake so Dipper wouldn’t be able to fully register them, it seemed like the kid was actually considering it all. His voice tumbled out of his throat and over his tongue, “What.. What do you want in return, the price?”

“Nothing! Ab-so-lute-ly nothing! What do you say? Wont even need to shake on it, just tell me the okay, give me the green light, and I’ll make you feel as wonderfully blissful as a human could ever feel!” Bill leaned forwards a bit, his eye lidding and pupil narrowing, his voice even dropped almost threatening to Dipper, “What do you say?”

Dipper stared at the demon in front of him, his own eyes wide and searching for some sort of lie in that narrowed pupil. Perhaps he forgot the entire form the being took was drenched in deceit because he couldn’t find what he was looking for in his eye, lost like a glass of water in the middle of the ocean. He swallowed thickly and felt his gut twist, but he wasn’t entirely sure with what.

“O-okay.”

Bill’s eye flashed happily as he sat back with a laugh, “Perfect! Now just do as I say, got it?”

The human didn’t say anything but dropped his legs when he the demon’s small black hand smacked his knee and snapped his fingers before pointing downwards. Bill didn’t bother floating as he stepped carefully up the other’s thighs with his arms folded across his form. Dipper’s face flushed as he watched him nudge the front of his pajamas with his foot.

“B-bill, do you even know what you’re doing..?”

“Of course I do!” Bill looked up at him with a near offended look, “If I didn’t know what I was doing then why would I bother to help you out?”

Dipper sighed and gave a weak shrug.

Bill simply nodded and moved to sit down in his lap, lacing his fingers together before cracking them and then shaking his wrists to get started. Dipper was already more embarrassed then he ever was before in his entire life he felt like. Instead of watching him he leaned back on his palms and stared somewhere else, anywhere else. Bill didn’t mind nor care, simply resting both his hands against the mortal’s crotch and kneading his hands in a manner that reminded Dipper of a cat. Even though his hands were small, Bill’s movements were still rather effective and noticeable. The way he would move from kneading with his palm to moving his fingers in circles. Dipper’s fingers curled into the bedsheets and he chewed his lip, bending his left leg and running the flat of his foot against his right.

“Geez, kid, didn’t realize just how desperate you were,” Bill made the nonchalant comment that Dipper didn’t have it in him to even retort to. But he did look down with curiosity when he felt Bill move away and push up his shirt as much as his short arms would allow him, “Take it off and lay completely back,” just as Dipper opened his mouth Bill cut him off with a point of his finger, “Not a word from you, just remember, do what I say.”

Dipper closed his mouth and ran his teeth over his bottom lip before he took the bottom of his grey t-shirt and pulled it over his head, tossing it off to the side once he was done. Scooting down just enough so he could lay down on his back he covered his chest with his arms and stared worriedly up at the ceiling. He didn’t hear or feel anything for a moment until he saw Bill floating above him and staring at him with a blank and bordering annoyed expression.

“I recall saying take your shirt off and to lay back, nothing about you covering your chest,” Bill rolled his eye and placed his hands on his sides, “Why are you even doing that, it’s not like you’re a female and have breasts or something.”

“It’s embarrassing!” Dipper only tightened his hold around his chest more so.

“Kid, you go shirtless all the time, at the pool and sometimes just because its hot or you’re too lazy to put on a shirt.”

“But-“

“But nothing! It’s not embarrassing because it’s just you, and me. At the pool it’s a bunch of strangers, at home it’s your sister and grunkle, and occasionally to your dismay Star’s weird friends.”

“It’s weird because you wont shut up and are making it weird!”

“I’m just pointing out the facts kid, besides I’ve seen you topless plenty of times, not to mention naked.”

Dipper’s eyes widened and his face flushed, “What..!?”

“Don’t flatter yourself, you’re not the only and you’re not the first nor last flesh suit I’ve seen naked,” Bill lowered himself until he was sitting just below where the other’s arms were folded, he pushed and pried at them, “Now, move them.”

“Why do you even-“

“What did I say, do as I say,” he heard Dipper groan a whine and reluctantly move his arms to lay stiffly at his sides, Bill praised him and ran his hands over his smooth chest, “There you go.”

Dipper was pouting, and Bill took note but didn’t say anything. Instead he continued to run his hands over his chest before he crawled over and gave a single flick to one of the boy’s nipples. Instantly Dipper lifted his head and stared wide eyed at him.

“What the hell are you doing!?”

Bill didn’t even look at him as he continued to toy with the nub, more rubbing than anything else, “Don’t think too much about it, human’s do this all the time. It’s an erogenous zone.”

“A what?”

“Feels good.”

Dipper continued to sit up on his elbows and worrying his lip, looking at the wall to his left rather than at the demon. Bill continued to rub his hand over before roughly pinching and tugging at the nipple, getting Dipper to hiss through his teeth and squeeze his eyes shut, his face a deep crimson and his hands holding a death grip on the sheets.

“You act like you’ve never touched yourself here.”

“Because I haven’t! That’s weird! Who touches their nipples,” Dipper opened his eyes and stared down at Bill, “Besides, dumb kids do that painful purple nurple thing.”

“Tiddy Twister.”

“And seeing how I’ve had my fair share, excuse me for not wanting to play with my chest,” his expression wasn’t so much of anger as it was embarrassment and slight confusion.

But Bill had switched from the painful tugs and pinches to once again carefully rubbing and kneading at his nipples instead, his gaze flickering from his hand-work to the human, “Okay, alright, do you want me to stop then?”

“Kinda, yeah, stop.”

A surprise would’ve been an understatement to Dipper when Bill pulled his hands back entirely and moved on. Bill hummed to himself in thought, there wasn’t much he could do without a mouth, and sure he could conjure stuff but he wasn’t up to that right now. No, for once he didn’t want to scare the boy. That left him with only his hands. Hands that he wandered around Dipper’s chest and stomach just to touch him. He spun around on his stomach and moved to the hem of his pajamas, going back to kneading and palming the front of them.

“Alright, this is boring, take them off,” Bill flopped back onto Dipper’s stomach, crossing his arms as he stared up at the ceiling in boredom before looking up at the other. He raised a hand and snapped twice, “Hey, kid, listen. Take them off.”

“No need to be so pushy,” Dipper whispered and pushed Bill off to the side so he could sit up on his tailbone and shimmy out of his pajamas. Just as he was about to lay back Bill piped up.

“Underwear too!”

Dipper was hesitant but did so. Once he was fully naked he laid back and before he could cross his legs Bill crawled up and sat on his lower abdomen. He rubbed his hands together before reaching a hand out and running his fingers along the mortal’s arousal, hearing his breath hitch behind him. Moving to have both hands on either side he moved his hands rhythmically up and all the way down to the base. Dipper took to squeezing his eyes shut, eyebrows knitted as he focused on the touches. The touches… _Who_ was touching him… Bill. He whined quietly in his throat and did his best to focus on his thoughts, imagine something, someone else, and anyone else. He didn’t care.

Bill’s hands didn’t let up but he eyed the human with a narrowed pupil before closing his eye and holding back a sigh. He squeezed his hands around the base of the mortal’s dick before he roughly brought his hands upwards, getting a quiet whined moan. He twisted his hand movements as he continued to move them upwards and back. Enjoying every small noise that Dipper made behind him.

“Pine Tree, say my name.”

He wasn’t sure if Dipper heard him or just decided to ignore him, but he didn’t press further. Instead he moved a hand away and rubbed circles along the base of his shaft before pulling entirely away. Dipper opening his eyes tiredly and giving a confused look.

“You said, you were gonna help me,” his voice came out small and quiet, not like he would’ve wished but he honestly didn’t care at the moment.

Bill hummed and floated a little bit, “Relax, I am. Now hush.”

He moved higher to think, positive the human didn’t have what he needed. Not like he actually needed it though so he shrugged and moved on. Dipper had laid back again and waited, but he continued to watch the demon. Bill moved so he was above Dipper’s arousal and reached down to position himself, moving so the tip was along his underside.

“W-wait, Bill, what are you doing?” Dipper sat up again and looked at him.

“Relax, I said I was helping you,” Bill waved him off.

Dipper laid back, watching as he worried his lip. He thought Bill was just gonna jack him off truthfully. But he swallowed and nodded, “Okay…”

Bill didn’t say anything while he lowered himself on the other, it didn’t take long if any time at all before he was comfortably seated in his lap with his entire length inside of him. Dipper mewled at the feeling around his dick, it was warm and it sent tingles all the way up his spine. His blunt nails scratched the fabric of the sheets in his hands when he felt Bill ‘pulse’ around him. The demon stared at him watching him before deciding he had waited for the other to get used to the feeling before he pushed his hands against him and lifted himself up. He watched every expression on Dipper’s face.

“O-oh God,” Dipper whispered at the feeling. It wasn’t anything he had felt before, and was nothing like he had expected it to feel like. It felt great.

Every time Bill would lift himself up Dipper would whine, and when he dropped back down he would moan quietly. The demon’s insides- did he even have insides? Whatever it was felt as though it was coiling around him, like a tendril or another hand even pumping along his length. It was warm and felt almost static like, but nothing painful like pins and needles. The fact that he could actually feel how it felt wet and slick made his face flush down his neck and ears, but it made wonderful friction every downward grind Bill gave. Bill knew this too. He watched the way the human’s jaw twitched and trembled, his throat bobbing as he swallowed. Listening to the soft whines and mewls, gasps and moans. His fingers dug into his flesh with determination to hear his name fall with bliss from the boy’s lips.

“Hnn-fffua-ah,” Dipper wasn’t sure if he was even trying to say something as he whined, feeling the demon tighten around him almost painfully before letting up just enough to keep a pleasant pressure around his dick.

He felt his stomach knot and tighten, eyes widening in confusion and bringing a hand up to hold at his abdomen, “I-is, is this, supposed to fe-el like thi-is?”

“Hm?” the demon stopped.

“My st-omche feels, tight,” he looked at Bill with knitted eyebrows and wide worried eyes laced with confusion, “And we-weird…”

Bill hummed, “Its suppose to feel like that, means you’re going to cum. I’ll let you, but…”

“But?”

“Only if.”

“If?” Dipper looked as though he was going to cry.

“Say my name?”

He looked at the triangle in his lap and then he blinked in thought before looking at him again, “Bill..?”

Bill sighed almost contently… That’ll do. Carefully he lifted himself up again and picked up his lost pace of dropping himself down on the human’s member. Feeling his muscles tighten under his fingertips letting him know just how close he really was. The tight coil around him twisted and pumped faster, Dipper dropping his head back as he moan the demon’s name wantonly. It made Bill’s eye flash before a prideful flutter settled in the pit of his form- he wasn’t sure if he actually had a heart. Not anymore.

“Louder for me, Sapling,” Bill encouraged.

“B-bill..!”

“Good, but you can do better.”

“Biilll.”

“So close.”

Dipper squeezed his eyes shut and whined loud enough between the two of them, “Bill, Bill ple-ease, it hurts, and, and it’s hot, and ple-ease, Bill please!”

Bill had a smug impression to him and pushed himself up on his hands and ground down a handful of times before the young mortal came. A loud whined moan falling from his lips.

“B-bill, oh God, Billl-aAahhnn,” Dipper’s head fell back as he mewled, the knot in his stomach finally unwinding as a blissful wave of pleasure washed over him.

Bill rubbed the boy’s lower abdomen as he stilled, sitting in his lap even after he was finished. After some time had passed and he grew tired of watching the other’s chest rise and fall he spoke up and broke the silence, “Geez, you haven’t even watched porn and yet you sound just like the drugged up actresses staring in them.”

Dipper didn’t say anything and swallowed. Bill watched and sighed, finally climbing off of him and was left with a cold shudder. He floated in place as he dusted himself off, as if he needed to. What he truly needed was a bath. He was caught straightening his tie when he felt warm and clammy hands grab him tightly and suddenly yanked him down close. Dipper smooshing his lips against the demon’s side and wrapping his arms tightly around him.

“Heyheyheyhey-HEY!”

Dipper’s eyes fluttered at the loud yell and instantly unlatched his arms, he pursed his lips and cleared his throat, “Forgot who you were for a second.” That was bullshit and both knew it.

“Whatever, I believe a thank you is in order, you know, for helping you out,” Bill waited for Dipper to speak up.

“Fine, thanks, I shouldn’t even be thanking you since I would’ve gotten off eventually-“

“Eventually, exactly. Better now than later, because now I can get back to my duty making you wake up crying and shaking in fear. So shut up, no more talking, get the blankets over you and get snoozing,” Dipper rolled his eyes and debated on getting dressed again, Bill sighed in annoyance and snapped his fingers, the human once again clothed and covered in the layers of blankets. Just as he was about to disappear to do true to his words, he leaned down and titled his top hat, “And you’re welcome.”

**Author's Note:**

> Bill Cipher voice: Tiddy twister.
> 
> So, i found out that if the character is under 16 or something, i cannot say cock to refer to their dick so... Yeah, that's what happened. It feels weird. I don't have anything to say to this, honestly i dont. Wrote this for Lanx since they replied to a post when i asked what to write, and here we are. Some not as quality as i would've liked smut.
> 
> and Bill didn't keep his word, Dipper slept wonderfully. Bill was focused on the kiss
> 
> C/K/B/Etc


End file.
